A gamble of love
by Fer20Diaz
Summary: How hard was it to make someone fall for you or to make someone take you serious? Well, apparently very hard both Piko and Len realized as they waited for their most beloved person to do just that. PikoxOliver. LenXKuroneko. UtaiteXVocaloid(crossover)


**Fanfiction category: Utaite x Vocaloid (crossover) **

**Rated: T**

**Summary: How hard was it to make someone fall for you or to make someone take you serious? Well, apparently very hard both Piko and Len realized as they waited for their most beloved person to do just that.**

**A/N: Sup? :) From beforehand I had to explain that this is a fanfic I'm co-writing with the amazing LovelyDemon! *claps* :3 So, she would do Len's chapters and I'll be doing Piko's. That means this chapter was written by her :D**

**The main pairings will be:**

**PikoXOliver**

**LenXKuroneko**

**So if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that, we don't want any mean reviews... criticism is alright, we would love to read that! And of course do we love REVIEWS :D  
**

**That's it,  
**

**We do not own Utaite or Vocaloid.**

**And Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1,  
A bet….

* * *

"_Life is a gamble, at terrible odds. If it was a _bet _you wouldn't take it."  
_Tom Stoppard.

* * *

Len's Point of View.

From as far as I remember, I've always hated Christmas and New Year, not really because of the day itself, but because of the people I had to celebrate it with. It was always the same old story, thanks to my father in law who could only stand Rin and my mother. Rinto, Lenka and I always sat somewhere else, they would tell us there was not enough space thanks to the small fake Christmas tree that had to stand in the middle of our dinner table, if they just removed the god damn thing then we could have easily sit there as well… of course that wasn't going to happen.

Year after year it had always been like that… until Rinto had enough of it, he decided he would celebrate these two nights with Lenka and I somewhere else… sadly there were no other family members that were home or wanted us at their dinner table, so when Rinto offered to go eat at some restaurant I refused… they had enough money to pay for their food but I had only turned sixteen a month ago and so far no one wanted to hire an sixteen year old, they were all looking for eighteen year old people… the older the better.

I had been lucky that Piko invited me then, he knew what Christmas and New Years eve was like at my house… all I had to pay for was presents for him and Haku,

Since Christmas had been so fun at their place, I was sure New Year would be fun as well.

And it had been fun, after playing on the Wii for hours with the two siblings, Piko and I went upstairs, still eating a piece of pie that Haku had given me while talking about random stuff, I can't even remember how we suddenly started talking about 'love'… well more likely the person I had a crush on, even I still couldn't believe that after years of dealing with her annoying talk I had fallen for Kuro-senpai, my two year older senpai, she had turned eighteen the 31th October,

"You're going to confess soon?" Piko had asked me, he probably wasn't really paying attention anyway as he had been reading an old magazine that he had found under his bed at that moment,

"Only when you confess your love to Oliver," I answered back while eating from the sweet food, wondering why my own mother couldn't cook like that.

Piko shrugged, "How about, 'never'," he sighed, "He probably freaks out right away when he heard I like him."

"Oliver isn't like that…"

"No one is like that until you get to know them," was the simple reply,

"And how about… if I confess to Kuro-senpai?"

"Yeah sure, that would be hilarious," he huffed with an amused smile on his face, making me glare at him, he rolled his eyes in reply. "Len, let's face it… neither of us going to confess soon."

"I will!" I protested, I felt hurt that Piko didn't believe I had enough courage to confess to Kuro-senpai, of course I had! There just wasn't a right time to tell her since she was always talking about something ridiculously stupid.

"Yeah right,"

"Yeah, you can bet on it!" I crossed my arms,

Piko raised an eyebrow when hearing that, he then smiled, "Alright, how about a bet." He chuckled, "How about… if you want to celebrate new-year's eve here as well you'll have to bring Kuro-senpai as well."

"Your sis won't like it-"

"Of course she will," Piko shrugged it easily off, "And if you loose you'll have to eat at your family's place…."

Ugh... I groaned and let myself fall on his bed, "Like hell I wanna do that." I murmured it was already bad enough that I had to live with 'that man' but celebrating holidays were the worst, since he always found an excuse so that Rinto, Lenka and I couldn't sit with them at the same table, my mother simply ignored it and Rin just learned to live with it… she had since long ago given up on standing up for us, knowing it wouldn't work anyway, I hated her for that… but that was also the only thing I hated about her, how she just ignored that man's behavior towards us because she believed no one cared about her, my family was a mess… let me just stop there.

"Then what about you?" I gave him a curious look,

"What about me?"

"It's only fair if you did the same…"

"Oh…" he shrugged, "Well it's more then obvious your dad can't stand me, but Rin does like me… so if I don't show up with Oliver at New year's eve I'll just have to eat dinner at your place," he smirked, "Sounds like fun… I'll just hide in your room probably."

"Probably yes…" I nodded, "Just say away from my action figures,"

"You mean these dolls?"

"Action Figures." I corrected him, they were figures from the games I've played and the movies I've watched, they weren't dolls since I didn't play with them, they just stood their on my closet as decoration.

"Yeah, yeah sure…" he chuckled, "So it's a bet then?"

"Yes it is," I nodded,

"Do we have to… shake hands now?"

"No my hands are all sticky because of Haku's pie…"

"Stop eating like a pig!"

"I don't…" and I took a huge bite from the dessert, "…Eat like a pig," I knew I was only making it worse and he knew I did that to annoy him so he simply rolled his eyes and gave me a friendly punch, I laughed and almost choked in the piece of pie, making Piko only laugh harder while I was almost dying.

And perhaps that bet had been the stupidest things I've ever done, but at that time it had sounded silly and innocent… a year sounded like enough time… I realized how wrong I was, especially because I was talking about 'Kuroneko Negrum', where there even moments that she could be serious for more then two seconds? The only time she actually gets serious is when she's angry and no one wanted to come near her when she got angry… her eyes would be like fire, her words were like poison and her whole small body just trembled from anger, it was a terrifying sight to be honest. Anyway… back to me confessing… yeah I could already imagine it.

"_Hey uhm… Kuro-senpai… I like you-"  
She would gaze at me with her big red eyes, as if she was thinking about what I just told her, before she would smile… make an awful noise and hug me while rubbing our cheeks together she would say something like 'I like you too!'. _

God… why was this so hard?

* * *

Actually I kind of hoped things would be easy for me, after all only two days later and I bumped into the girl on her part time job, it was as if god himself had heard my prayers and now after laughing at me for years he finally decided to help me in my miserable life… okay, not that miserable.

She works at this small café nearby school, it's called 'Vocaloid', whoever came up with the name, I don't know and I don't care… all I knew was that it was pretty famous thanks to their free wifi and it being close to school, it also wasn't very expensive so that an normal teenager could buy something to drink and there were even snacks here as well, you could choose the music that was playing, you just had to ask the person behind the bar if they wanted to play your song and they would do it for free.

Kaito and I had been looking around town for a while and decided to get something to warm us up and that's when I realized she worked there, easily walking around the many people with warm drinks. She immediately noticed us and smiled warmly at me, god… could she not. I felt my cheeks heating up and Kaito gave me a friendly punch while snickering, he got a glare in return while he simply shrugged and sat down at the bar, smiling at Kuro-senpai who was cleaning some glasses. "Hi Len-kun," she always first greeted me with an eager smile before she looked back at Kaito, "Kaito-kun," she then said, Kaito is older then both of us, he's already twenty yet there hasn't been an single time that Kuro-senpai actually acted like he was older then her, always talking to him like he's the same age as her or even younger.

"Coffee for me and for Len-"

"Banana milkshake,"

Kaito raised an eyebrow when hearing that, while Kuro-senpai simply laughed and got our drinks.

"I didn't know you worked here," Kaito said after thanking her for his drink,

"Yeah I need money," she groaned,

"Why?" I asked curiously,

She smiled at me, as if the answer was obvious while she leaned on her hand palms, "My dream is to go to a far away land of the North and drink Tapioca to death."

Kaito simply sighed and even I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I remembered now… she had always told me that was her dream, even from when we were kids… I never thought she took that dream so serious.

"And I broke my mother's computer so I need to pay her back," she then quickly added,

Kaito laughed then, petting her gently on her head, "Of course, that sounds so like you." He chuckled, either he ignored my glare of didn't see it… which I doubt. Only Kaito and Piko knew about my feelings for Kuro-senpai, they also both understood why I didn't pet Kuro-senpai's head like Kaito, it would only reveal my feelings for her since I've always given her the cold shoulder and acted cold towards her, when she told me her dream was about going to a faraway land to the north and drinking tapioca until death with me was one her dreams I simply told her to die… she had made an ugly face then with tears in her face, I knew she wasn't really sad she was acting it had made me laugh and when she heard me laugh she as well started to laugh, why did she always have to act like an idiot? When I once asked her what she meant with 'like' she answered with oblivious carefree smile that she liked me as much as she liked her cat… not only was I friendzoned… I got catzoned… which in my ears sounded it even worse!

Yes, falling in love with Kuro-senpai was the worst thing that could ever happen to me…

Yes I was still going to win this bet! Not only for celebrating the next new year with Piko and Haku, I wanted to celebrate it with Kuro-senpai as well… perhaps this bet was the best thing that ever happened to me now that I didn't have an excuse anymore to hold back.


End file.
